Suiseiseki's Blog
by Hikari no Destany
Summary: 2nd Prequel to Upcoming story. A fun way to summarise everything that's happened from the end of Traumend, to my own attempt at a Season 3. But, if only everyone would stop interrupting Suiseiseki while she's trying to write the thing.


I feel it would be fun to write in Suiseiseki's POV. About everything.

**Xx-X-xX**

Hi. Suiseiseki, third of the Rozen Maiden Dolls here. First blog entry.

I'm going to tell you all that's happened between then...and now...

Since that final fight against Barasuishou, things have been a total blur. I couldn't remember anything after that big crystal hit me, but the next thing I knew, I was in the runt's home. Well, guess I should stop calling him that since he's my medium now. ...But he's such an idiot! Anyway, so much happened from then till now. But where to start...

How about I start at the time when, just after Barasuishou's exit, Kana's medium, Tomoe, Suigintou's medium (Geez, who knew that'd happen?), mine and...my sister's grandma and grandpa, and mine and Shinku's medium, Jun all met. Nothing big, but they just got to know each other. And well-

Oooo...whatcha writin'?

None of your business, you puny ichigo! Go bother someone else!

Okay. Meanie.

Ahem, anyway, where was I? Ah yes! And well, the soft mediums had a sob over the fact that they nearly lost us. And that was Tomoe, Mitsu, Nori and Grandma.

Another big event (That I didn't really like too much to begin with.) was Suigintou's return. She already returned like the rest of us after the fight, but then she disappeared, reappeared in pieces, then, after a day, came back AGAIN. Only the last time, she was different. For one, she was...

Now now, Suiseiseki. What are you saying about me?

ARGH! Can I not get through one thing without interruption? And how are you all interrupting anyway? I'm writing this on a computer (With Nori's help.)

Well, that 'puny runt's' pretty good with computers himself. He hacked us into your little blog and now, we can leave messages if we want.

Damn that (A/N: Dub Suiseiseki says this in her appearance episode.) bastard! I'm gonna get him for this. But first, I'm gonna ask Nori how to make this private.

Why would you do that?

So only I can write in MY account. I still don't get computers, but I'm still glad Nori made these blogs for us dolls. By the way-

You know you can just write BTW for short, right?

GRRRR! Alright, who is it this time?

The puny runt.

Fine then. BTW, it is totally private and can only be read by people we approve of. And I have now gone totally off topic. Back to what I was saying. About Suigintou. And if you're reading this, please don't interrupt or else I'll go up there with my watering can (I'm on a 'laptop' downstairs. It's a portable computer.), but instead of growing plants with it, I'll hit you over the head with it.

Suigintou's gotten kinder; she doesn't want to fight anymore and is less of a sarcastic bitch and DON'T YOU DARE INTERRUPT!

...Good. Now then, something else, something else...

Ah! Yes! The puny runt (Interrupt and I'll keep my promise, but on you instead of Suigintou) went back to school. And then he had his birthday one day. Can't remember too much about that. But it isn't important anyway.

Oh sure, somebody's birthday isn't important. Then why'd you get me such a big card anyway if it wasn't important?

I won't hurt you for interrupting this time because that is a very good question. And the very good answer to it is that...I like to commit myself. If you've got a problem with that I can take the card back.

No, it's okay. You can continue now.

Thank you run-Jun. Like I said, he's my medium, I have to be nice to him. He's still a runt though.

Ahem.

All right, moving on.

Another big thing that happened was that Shinku (Don't panic. The apocalypse has better things to do than destroy the earth over a doll.) was nice. It's a rare event, but it isn't impossible.

Honestly, it shouldn't come as a shock-

Unless you're you, and are never nice. And don't interrupt me.

Be nice, Suiseiseki.

Eh? I didn't think you'd interrupt me. Oh cruel fate!

Suiseiseki's a really good actor.

I don't think she's acting Hina.

Hey. Why do you have to be so mean? I'm your older sister!

Aren't you going to explain?

Explain what? Oh! That! Ahem, okay...

And the best part...Souseiseki and Hinaichigo got brought back! Yay! Say hi!

Hello.

HiHi!

Yay! Now beat it.

Make us!

Puny runt...

:P

Huh?

It's an emoticon. People write them so others know what their faces are like.

Oh. Then...gimmie a sec...):(

She's angry!

Hell yeah I'm angry! Kaga...kaha...

KANARIA!

Kanaria! You've all interrupted me for the last time!

WAH! Suiseiseki's really angry!

Honestly, you're all so childish.

That's it! I'm comin' up there!

Everybody hide!

Yeah, tell 'em to hide, runt, I'll find 'em.

...This is Suiseiseki signing off.

**Xx-X-xX**

I just wanted to take a more playful approach at summarising the events up until my attempt at a third season, and having Suiseiseki write a blog that everybody interrupted because Jun helped them all hack into it seemed like the best idea.

I'm still going to have Shinku sum everything up as my prologue, but in a more professional way and in less of a childish way too.

But seriously, I will accept flamers for this since it is obviously rubbish and a very so attempt at humour. Come on, give it to me. I'll be waiting.

I also apologize about the language. Just a heads-up, but everything will be in Dub format. I may do a Japanese re-write in the future since I have currently reached Traumend in Japanese.

Peach-Pit own Rozen Maiden, Shugo Chara!, and my underwear. I only own the gnomes. Sigh, they don't even do anything.


End file.
